tensionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore
How The Nation Formed Before what was known as the Kalahari of Africa, a deserted foreign land of the Sahara Biome was pillared in the middle of three nations. Bordered from one another, they lived in a mostly dull fashion. These nations did not consider themselves as allies or adversaries, but as neutrals that were not to be acknowledged. One would call it a solitary life-style, others would call it a blessing, but as the churning of the rivers shifted trails, the Kalahari was flowing with new creations of life. The source of why it changed was unclear, but the other nations were forced to relinquish over their droughts that now flowed between them all. These nations had infamous reputations, but warfare and conflict was almost unheard of between them, however, struck down by such an impact to a nations health, they were forced into breaking the treaty that they swore by. A bloodbath had risen upon the land, and abandonment of all nation camps had sailed, as they all threw themselves into the Kalahari's plains. They did not utilize the water once gained, only fought one another to claim it as ones own. This was self-destructive behavior, and soon all three packs were on their flanks, listening to the forlorn wails of the injured. All of their standing authorities had perished, and only the confused were left. In an attempt at survival, they took it upon themselves to rejoice in what they had, and combine one another into The Nation Of Fire, in acknowledgement of the fire that they had once fallen to in the heat of battle. Who Was Involved? Kavisgaar Known as "The Golden Empire", Kavisgaar was built on top of an imperial religion and hierarchy. Seen as more civilized and dignified, Kavisgaar had good reputation with the other packs, however, Kavisgaar constantly tried to step up as the leading Nation. The founding date of Kavisgaar is unknown, however it is said to be the second oldest of the nations, coming after Eyes of Eion. The first founder however, depicted on cavern walls, was Avante. Avante was a regular doberman, but he was said to hold the power of a tiger within himself. Seen as the first Emperor, it lead to a chain of many imperial royalty Eyes of Eion A word best fit for this pack would be mysterious. Eion, their founder, was an alchemist of unknown origin. He was supposedly able to heal missing limbs, blindness, and other almost impossible to cure injuries. Sharing this to his new found pack when they started off, Eyes of Eion became an intelligent force of nature. Not relying on one another, but on the roots of trees, petals of flowers, and water of lakes. Seemingly like a balanced group at first, the Eyes weren't ever noticed much among the others, until Eion had suffered a fatal hear attack. It was uncalled for, but multiple religions about it started to rumor. Controversy broke out, and soon the pack was divided into the wicked Stryx, and the mystical Onaia. The Herd Seen as the dull nation, The Herd never got much attention. They are uncultured, and live with no morals. To survive, they will simply live in a herd that travels around their territory, reproducing rapidly and letting others die without care. They have no leader as far as history goes, and most of them don't know common language. Little is known about the pack, but they seem to be flourishing well despite their life-style. Clash Of Religions Years after the great establishment of the Nation Of Fire, few religions made their rise. Since made up of all three nations, it was nearly impossible to settle with a single religion to best fit everyone. Odin, reigning ruler at the time, discussed that everyone could believe what they wanted to, whether it be holy or vice versa. This bombarded the pack with discrimination against one another, leading everyone to conceal themselves into groups of their own beliefs. Obviously not seeing this as an option, Odin put it upon himself to combine all religions into an equal, yet new concept. Debates about this went on, and during dark years after Tension had been at war with other local Nations, Tension fought each other in spite of their usual family aspects. Many were wounded, some were killed, but the remaining let the fighting cease, and began to teach their spawn the new religion. This religion was known as VuurNasie. VuurNasie consisted of many different gods, all rooting from different religions. Odin not heavily enforce this religion, rather, he let the roots of time carry out the religion like a dandelion's air-born seeds. Impactful Events Of Tension The Day Of First Meat On this day, the day after Tension was created, the pack gathered for their first feast. This event was seen as the starting step to becoming the pack Tension is today, since it was the first full gathering with all the survivors. No one today who has experienced this day is alive, so many more questions are out there about the details of this large event. Herbal Rain A horrible Plague known as RotMouth devastated many of Tension, killing a former leader and half of Tension's population, but on the day of Herbal Rain, Tension had found an abundance of Nepeta, a herb that was able to cure RotMouth. Odin's Trial After Odin proved his worth while challenging others, he completed his trial and became leader. This was a large moment for Tension, seeing that Odin had now all the power over all the packs combined. Despite that, Odin did not have high ambitions, and never saw himself as a dominating leader. The Day Of Mourning and Hope Things were looking hopeless in Tension after Odin's death, being slaughtered in battle by a merciless canine known as Artapell, grandchild of Odin. No one suspected that Artapell had anything to do with this, and his death was classified as unknown. Pan, his son, had stepped up. The Creation Of VuurNasie On this day, Odin created VuurNasie out of all other religions from Eyes of Eion, Kavisgaar, and The Herd. Seen as the biggest of all events for Tension, it was highly recorded and many in-depth stories about this day still remain. Mezanian War A day when war broke out about borders with the Mezanian Empire. The Mezanian empire was a very large group of domestic felines, about five times larger than Tensions current population. The war went on for about a year until the Mezanian Empire had found a new plot of land, and retreated there. Tension has grown in the recent years, and is now prepared to face such threats again. Artapell's Corruption Artapell was appointed as a leader after Pan had resigned to to paralysis. Being the new leader, he tried to completely wipe VuurNasie out of Tension and attempted to replace it with his own, which he ultimately failed at, and was later banished to the Desert Biome where he rested on his deathbed due to dehydration. VuurNasie War A bordering nation close to Tension did not agree with their religion, and attempted to wipe them out in attempts to honor their own religion. Known as the Mezanian Empire, also having past wars with Tension, they were in a ruffled state, and Tension had killed off most of the inhabitants, taking in surrendering canines as their own. Wicked's Terror Wicked, the first big cat leader, used fear as her way of leading. This lead to an uprising of controversy between the pack, and soon she was later impeached after she killed a high rank in the heat of anger. Category:Important